ココロ (HEART)
by Shinigami-sama13
Summary: Cerita tentang sebuah robot yang ingin tahu tentang perasan seorang manusia.


"Sekarang, buka matamu." Dan manik itu menunjukkan rupanya.

" _Ohayou."_

" _Ohayou gozaimasu."_

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau adalah masterku."

"Apa sistemnya bekerja dengan baik?"

"Tidak ada masalah."

"Lalu, namamu adalah…"

 **ココロ** **(HEART)**

 **KnB by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Angst**

 **Warning: Gagal angst, gaje**

 **This fict is inspired by Kagamine Rin's song who named "Kokoro"**

 **Story by Me (Liu Zi Yuan)**

* * *

 **Summary:  
**

 **Kau adalah masterku./" _Arigatou gozaimasu, otou-san."/_**

 **This is my first fic in this fandom! DLDR!**

* * *

"Sempurna."

Sebuah senyum lega terlukis di wajahnya. Hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini ternyata tidak berbuah sia-sia. Jika kau tanya siapa dia, jawabannya adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Ilmuwan besurai _red crimson_ ini menciptakan sebuah robot yang akan menemaninya. Soal perkataanya tadi, ia tidak bohong. Robot itu memang sempurna, dengan surai _babyblue,_ iris yang senada dengan rambutnya, dan kulit pucatnya. Akashi menyebut robot ciptaannya ini sebagai "Keajaiban". Meski begitu, ada satu hal yang belum bisa ia lakukan. Sebuah program yang disebut "Hati".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa tahun berlalu, robot itu kini hidup sendirian. Akashi sudah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Tetsuya -nama robot itu- tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sampai suatu saat ia menemukan sebuah komputer milik sang ilmuwan. Tetsuya sempat memohon sesuatu.

"Kumohon, beri aku hati. Aku ingin tahu siapa orang, yang sudah menciptakanku di dunia ini."

Karena rasa penasaran yang terlampau tinggi, Tetsuya menekan beberapa tombol di _keyboard_ dan membuka sebuah program.

" _Jangan pernah membuka program ini, karena ini terlalu besar untukmu."_

Ia ingat Akashi pernah berkata begitu. Program itu akhirnya selesai, namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Beberapa tetes air mata meluncur melalui iris _azure_ itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan ia merasa ada detakan dalam tubuhnya.

"Air mata? Lalu… getaran dan detakan ini? Apa… sebenarnya apa ini?" Tetsuya terus berfikir, sampai akhirnya ia bertanya lagi,

"Apa ini 'hati' yang kuminta?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuya sangat senang. Ia berseru kepada Akashi, "Master! Coba tebak apa yang aku rasakan ini!"

Hening. Suaranya menggema di penjuru ruangan. Ah… ia melupakan satu hal. Akashi sudah tidak ada di sini lagi. Tetsuya menatap kosong kearah kursi yang sering diduduki Akashi.

"Master…"

Ia jatuh terduduk, air mata mulai menetes dari manik _azure_ miliknya. Dalam ingatannya muncul sebuah kenangan, dirinya dengan Akashi.

 **Flashback**

 _Tetsuya nampak kebingungan. Alisnya mengernyit._

" _Apa yang kau lihat, Tetsuya?" tanya pemilik iris_ heterokrom _sembari menghampiri pemuda itu._

 _Tetsuya menyodorkan sebuah buku yang ia amati dari tadi. "Master, kau tahu apa ini?" Akashi tersenyum dan berkata, "Itu sebuah buku."_

" _Buku? Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"_

" _Dengan membacanya. Mau kuajarkan?"_

 _Iris pemilik surai_ babyblue _itu berbinar, lalu mengangguk semangat, "Ha'i!"_

 **End flashback**

Tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi. Bibirnya bahkan tak mampu bergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tak ada suara lain terdengar, selain isakan tangis Tetsuya.

"Are? Kau kenapa?"

Suara itu membuat Tetsuya menengok ke sumbernya. Dan Tetsuya melihat, dirinya sendiri. Sesaat kemudian, ia tahu kalau itu adalah dirinya di masa lalu, saat ia belum membuka program bernama "hati" itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung berlari ke arah 'diri masa lalu'nya, memeluknya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tolong sampaikan pada master, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Atas apa yang telah ia berikan padaku selama ini." Diri masa lalunya itu hanya tersenyum, lalu hilang bagaikan angin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan sekarang disinilah Tetsuya. Berdiri di samping sebuah makam, yang bertuliskan sebuah nama yang sangat ia rindukan. Akahi Seijuurou.

"Master…" Tetsuya langsung berlutut, perasaan sedihnya kini berganti dengan rasa bahagia. Amat bahagia. Senyum manis terpahat di wajahnya.

 **Flashback**

" _Coba ucapkan sekali lagi, Tetsuya."_

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

" _Kurasa kau sudah paham, Tetsuya."_

" _Kenapa aku harus mengatakan ini, professor?"_

" _Kata itu harus kau ucapkan sebagai tanda terima kasihmu pada seseorang, yang sudah membantumu."_

"Ha'i. Wakatta desu."

 **End flashback**

Dan Tetsuya mulai bernyanyi, dan terus bernyanyi. Menyanyikan perasaannya selama ini. Sampai, mesinnya berhenti bekerja. Berhenti dan tidak pernah bergerak lagi. Wajar saja, program itu terlalu besar untuk dirinya.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, otou-san…"_

Dan dari atas sana, seorang pria bersurai _red crimson_ dan beriris _heterokrom_ menatapnya dari kejauhan, dengan senyuman lembut dan tatapannya yang teduh.

"Sudah kubilang, itu terlalu besar untuknya. Tapi, dia seperti malaikat. Ah bukan, dia memang malaikat." Sesudah mengatakan itu, sosoknya menghilang terbawa angin.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

*baca ulang ini fic sampai tinggi Akahi ngelebihin Murasakibara* Kurang bagus, ssu~ #plakk

Yah.. Sebelumnya, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san! Sebelumnya author adalah silent readers disini, lalu entah kenapa akhirnya memutuskan untuk tenggelam di fandom ini (karena terjun, nyemplung, atau sebangsanya udah mainstream). Dan fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Kagamine Rin yang judulnya "Kokoro".

Kalo ada yg mau ditanya, silahkan aja tanya lewat review atau PM. So... mind to RnR?


End file.
